1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil block protection structure for an electronic device, and more particularly to a coil block protection structure for an electronic watch for covering a top surface of the coil block with a protective film for protecting the coil block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional coil block protection structure for an electronic watch, there is adopted a protection structure in which a surface of the coil block is coated with insulating material such as resin to form a protection layer, or a protection structure in which a part other than the coil block, for example, an end portion of a gear train receiver made of insulating material such as resin is extended so as to cover the top surface of the coil block.
However, the above-described conventional coil block protection structure for an electronic watch has the following problems.
(1) In the case where the insulating material is coated on the top surface of the coil block to form the protection layer, the increase in the operating cost for the coating process and the increase in the tact time due to the quality control of the process, the optimum control or the like leads to the increase in the cost for the product.
(2) In the case where the parts other than the coil block (for example, a gear train receiver) are adapted to cover the top surface of the coil block to form the protection structure, it is impossible to sufficiently thin the thickness of the protection structure with the molded part that is formed so as to cover the top surface of the coil block. It is therefore impossible to effectively thin the thickness of a movement.
In order to overcome the above-noted defect, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic watch in which the thickness of the coil block protection structure for the electronic watch is decreased while maintaining a sufficient strength without increasing the cost and only the thickness of the movement may be decreased.
According to the present invention, a protection structure for a coil block constituting a converter for an electronic device, such as an electronic watch, is constructed so as to be provided with a protective film for covering a top surface of the coil block and a clamping means for clamping the protective film.
In the invention, it is possible to form the film with a film for preventing the electric conduction.
In the invention, it is preferable that the thickness of the film be in the range of 0.025 mm to 0.2 mm.